Random and Awsome World of Evilessness, Funny and for the Community
Rules ﻿ This can be as random as possible (minus Evil, or Mary Sues.) *Note: Also, AgentP will be known as Peter and Chad. (from the Fanon, it's Peter Smith and Chad Smith) Also, now Anybody can join in this random capsual. Goal:To get out of here and live(if you just get out, we'll freeze in the vacume of space. Intro Jisu:Where am I? Pac-Man:Yodle-a-hi-oh! Jisu:Ahhh! A Pac! Pac-man:I'm not a Pac. I'm a Pac'''-Man'! Jisu:That's just weird. Pac-Man:My mom's a Pac. : Please see Dictionary of Random-ness : ''Pac: p.n. A species simular to Klimpaloon, the only differese between those two is their color. The Pac is yellow , while Kilimpaloon is green and white. Also, they lack limbs, holes, and has bigger mouths. If crossed with mankind, it produces a Pac-Man(see below). : Pac-man: p.n. A species simular to Pacs, the only difference is their craving for power pellets, fear of ghosts, and it looks like a balloon. Jisu:oh. So, where are we? Pac-Man: a Random-capsule. Jisu:What's that? And no dictionary things. Pac-Man : A random room in outer-space. Here, have a dictionary. Jisu:awsome. Pac-Man:You can almost wish for everything. Jisu:what can't i wish? Pac-man:exit out of here(unless its to another random capsual), mary sues, evil, stuff that helps break the fourth wall, and anything that can destroy this room. Jisu: Anyway, I wish an admin from Randomness wiki is here! Chapter 1 Peter: Hi. I'm Peter Smith, aka AgentP, who is an admin. Jisu:Hi. Chad (Peter's older bro): Curse you, Freddy the Fox! Peter: I guess he's into the evil stuff now. Chad: Nah, I was just recording for my new show, "Freddy the Fox who is completely and totally, and I will tell you, absolutely, not evil" Peter: That's a long name. How about just "The Adventures of Freddy the Fox" Chad: Whatever. Peter: Anyway, has anyone else here heard the new "Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites" soundtrack? Which is $7.99 on iTunes store. Jisu:Why is there 2 people instead of one? And no, i'm not allowed to use I-tunes at all. Any way, I wish Phineas and Isabella was here. Phineas:What the? Where am i? Well, i have Isabella. Who's ready for soap opera? Jisu:A new random capsual please? Bing! Jisu:In. Now. There will be no soap opera here. use the "Soap-Opera Room" to make one Phineas: See ya. Isabella, Let's dance! Jisu:Who wants to sing? Peter: What song? Jisu:Phineas and Ferb style Carol. Peter: Sure! *Everyone breaks into song* Everybody: We wish you a merry christmas(x3) And a happy new year. Phineas:we wish you the best day ever, and I hope your endeavor is super fun amazing and clever and your new years rocks too. Jisu'':I told you to stay in the Soap opera capsual!'' Phineas:fine. (Liz, Alice and TD walk in) Team Doof: Blast! Why is it that we can never find room 8?!? Liz: I dunno nor do I care. Its your fault we get lost.. Jisu:uh, welcome to random capsual! Pac-man:now their memory of coming in here will be wiped! Liz: Your doing whatnow? Alice: I think our memorys are getting wiped.. Dang it! Its just like London all over again... Phineas: Or not. (jumps in front of them so HIS memory gets wiped instead) Dani: Cool. Phineas: Who ARE you guys? Jisu:You are Phineas Flynn, This is Pac-man, Liz, Team Doof and Alice Dani, Isabella, and me! Mathew Flynn:Where am I? Jisu and Phineas:What are you doing here? Mathew:i was lost in 5-dimentional room. Alice: 5 dimentional!! We must be close to room 8! Liz: Your face must be close to room 8 Alice: Nom Nom's face must be close to room 8 Nom Nom: ROAR!!! Peter: When did he get in here? Jisu:I don't know, anyway, i'm sleepy Puff Jisu:Yay, bunk beds and a pet bed for Nom-Nom! Everyone: YAY! Nom Nom: ROAR!!! Steve Flynn:(in Korean accent)Mathew? Mathew translates what's going on to Steve(Steve is adopted Korean) Jisu:Everybody here, take a dictionary of randomness, and Steve gets the korean edition. After that, Dinner time! Suddenly a pile of dictionaries appear with a waiter, a table, chopsticks and silverwares. Waiter:Your order? Jisu:i'll have a dish of shrimp sushi, extra soy sause and wasabi, Mathew:(listens to Steve)make that two dish, and also a bowl of steamed rice and kimchi. Alice: I will have what Jatthew is haveing. Hold the wasabi. Liz: I want you people to be less annoing.. Nom Nom: ROAR! Liz: He wants tater tots Category:Articles Under Construction